


You'll Remember Me For Centuries

by MischiefWriter9



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefWriter9/pseuds/MischiefWriter9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found it quite amusing that I located an old work of mine in my email that was co-written with a friend from twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Remember Me For Centuries

In Loki's nature, getting bored is not something you want to happen. If Loki gets bore then he begins to brush aside all sense of laying low and starts to create great chaos and reap havoc amongst the mortals around him for a sense of amusement. He had gotten bored far too easily after his banishment here, and frankly he couldn't care less if he drew attention to himself, in fact he welcomed it because it only meant more people to prove his power to.

When a few tricks here and there aren't enough to satisfy him, he resorts to killing people. In the utter most cruel and brutal ways, he is sure to torture them and play mind games with his victims first of course before driving to the point in which they beg for him to end their life.

Loki spotted a group of "punk" teenagers watching him in shock and disbelief as to what they were witnessing as he easily threw cars away with the flick of his hand. He looked over with a large smirk on his face and began approaching the group, they of course tried to run and yelled out for help, but Loki of course just laughed and circled them in duplicates trapping them in a huddled circle. His smirk grew at the fear the teens were expressing especially that of the males who tried to "stand up" to Loki by stating that he was 'pathetic' and they were 'not afraid' of him. He simply laughed and grabbed one of them by the throat looking him deep in the eyes "not afraid of me hm? You'd be wise to fear me, for those who do not....." He looked to the rest of the group and slit the throat of the boy dropping him to the ground in front of his friends as he bled out "....tend to end up far worse than your little friend here. Understand?" He stood tall and watched them cry out in horror as the boy slowly died in front of them. "Now.....KNEEL!" The group didn't take long to kneel before him but as they did so an older car was speedily approaching the scene. Loki rolled his eyes and turned to see the car.

In the car there was Sam and Dean Winchester they hopped out and witnessed Loki kill the remainder of the teenagers brutally without any hesitation whatsoever. Dean looked to Sam in disgust "Any idea what we're dealing with this time Sammy?"  
Sam looked to Loki in amazement and curiosity "Dean.....I think he's a god..... a norse god. Hey do you remember the manhattan attack that the Avengers took care of?" Dean gave Sam a quizzical look before nodding "ya. What about it?" At this point Loki started I approach the brothers. And the winchesters were backing away as dean pulled out his gun aiming it directly at Loki. "I think we are dealing with.....Loki. The god of Mischief" Dean fired a few shots toward Loki who dodged the bullets laughing "Great.....Cause last time we were in a room full of gods that worked out so perfectly..." He rolled his eyes before Loki pulled out a few throwing knifes "uh Sammy.....any idea how to Gank his ass?" Sam tilted his head at Loki as he approached "Hang on Dean....don't you think if he was going to kill us he'd have tried something already?" Dean gave his brother an 'are you fricken kidding me' look and Sam returned with an 'just go with it' look back. Dean kept his gun aimed and pointed as Loki was now a few feet away from them, Sam stepped forward hesitantly, and Loki quirked a brow at the action. "You dare shoot at me?"speaking with an exaggerated sarcasm in his voice and on his face. "You're going to wish you had not done that." He gives Dean a dark smirk as Sam begins to approach him "yet you continue to approach me. Do you not learn Winchester?" The brothers had a taken back look on their faces at the knowledge of their last name. "Oh yes I know who you are. I took the opportunity to get to know all about those who may get in my way. " he raises his hands and walks a circle around the brothers who are still keeping a close eye on him. "Dean Winchester....The elder Brother who would give his life to save his brothers, not the brightest of the two but can be a, as you would call it 'handy man' when it comes to fixing things....." He snaps his gaze to the other brother now "and you..." Points a finger towards Sam "are Samuel Winchester. The younger of the brothers....the one with the intelligence. And if I recall correctly you two. Deal with the supposed 'abnormal' and 'supernatural' by killing them. Correct?"


End file.
